That's What You Get
by j.obiesie17
Summary: After Edward left Bella alone in the woods, she was raped. On her journey to recovering from a tragic breakup, she turns to music, her children, and her best friend to replace the hole that the Cullens left in her heart. One day, the Cullens come to one of her concerts. What happens after they confront each other? Will Bella take Edward back? Review Update
1. --ONE ROUGH BEGINNING--

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

 **-SUMMARY-**

After Edward left Bella alone in the woods, she was raped. On her journey to recovering from a tragic breakup, she finds that writing and making music replaces the empty hole in her chest. Soon she becomes the biggest music star in the world.

 **-CHAPTER ONE-**

"So you're leaving me?" Sadness crept through my voice, and tears we bound to come next. I felt numb. I couldn't move. It was like my whole world had been turned completely upside down. The rain hit my face with force, realizing the mist had now become heavy rain falling from the sky, almost as if the sky was crying with me.

"Yes, Bella, I am tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm not human. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry,"I stared at his dark eyes, realizing that he hadn't hunted this week. I swear i could stare straight into the very depths of his. Even though he claimed he didn't have one.

"You. Don't. Want. Me?" My voice breaking on the last word of my broken up sentence.

"No,"

"So, everything you've done to me, everything you've said to me, everything, all of it, was a _lie_?"I whispered, since I now felt so numb that it felt like I had no voice.

"No it was not a lie, I will always love you and have loved you, in a way. But I just can't do it anymore, Bella. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not anymore. It's not who I am. When I'm around you, I feel like I'm human when I'm not. And it's just not working for me. So I've got to escape it."

"Will you promise me something though? If it's not too much to ask?" He said, waiting for my reply.

"Anything."

"Promise not to do anything reckless and stupid?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded my head.

"And I'll promise you in return," I looked up to meet his eyes. "I promise this will be the last time you'll ever see me." My heart broke even more, if that was possible.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said finally. He turned to leave but I ran to him, clinging to his jacket desperately.

"Don't...leave...please," Stopping to emphasize each word, my voice breaking when I did. He gently pried my fingers from his jacket and put them at my sides, leaning in to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Take care of yourself," and then he was gone.

He's gone.

He left,

I couldn't believe it. I ran after him. He was so fast, he seemed to just disappear from right before my eyes. It felt like I ran for my miles and miles. I continued until my legs gave out completely. I dropped to the ground sobbing. I didn't notice I was on the floor until the rain was pouring down, mourning with me. I didn't feel anything. It was like my whole body had been paralyzed and my heart had been ripped out of my chest. It hurt worse than when James had attacked me. Much worse. Physical pain and emotional pain were different. Physical can be healed through little time, and emotional ,ay never go away. Physically, my body had not been hurt, emotionally I had been damaged beyond repair. The whole life I had chosen, the family I had decided to join, my entire future crashed, and crumbled right before my eyes.

A cold hand on my cheek snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. I opened my puffy, bloodshot eyes to see a beautiful creature in front of me. I automatically knew he was a vampire, but he definitely wasn't "vegetarian". We stared each other in the eyes for a couple minutes, that seemed like forever.

"You look utterly delicious," He whispered in a eerie voice, then licked the outer shell of my ear, "and not just to eat." A wave of fear shuttered down my spine.

He tightened his grip on my arm while I screamed out for help. He then slammed my back against the nearest tree. I continued to screamed out, but this time in intense pain and displeasure. He started to rip of my clothes not even bothering to to unbutton or unzip them. He continued his ministrations of groping me until he forcefully entered me. This was a pain I have never felt before. I knew I could never get away. He was too strong, too fast. My whole body went limp at the thought. There was absolutely nothing I could do.

Nothing.

At all.

A few minutes went by and his thrust became quick and hard. I knew I would have bruises the next day...if I lived until then. He suddenly ended with a loud grunt. He pulled out of me, then I fell into darkness.

 **-CHAPTER TWO-**

I woke to bright, summer light before my eyelids. I cracked my eyes open and I saw a familiar pair of golden eyes. I immediately rose, but was automatically disappointed when I saw that the vampire in front of me wasn't any of the Cullens.

This vampire had dark, but pale skin. He had brown eyes, angled features, full lips, and black curly hair. He had a friendly face that made me comfortable.

"I am so glad you are finally awake. I thought you would never wake up!" The vampire said, looking genuinely concerned.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked puzzled about how and why I am here.

"You're in my house in Portland, Oregon. Oh, and I am Jason Woodberry."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Excuse my language, but...WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?"

"Wwweeelll, I was hunting in a small town, Forks, when I saw you all bloodied, battered, and unconscious in the woods. I chased of the vampire who raped you. I faked your death, and brought you here." He said in a calm voice, despite the tone I had with him earlier. He honestly reminded me of Carlisle. 

"Oh." was all I could get out of my mouth as I remember I had been raped. I was heart-broken.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…." Jason wringed his fingers together, took a deep breath, and finally said, "You're pregnant."

"No... .NO. This cannot be true." I thought this was a nightmare. I pinched myself, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it is 100% true." Jason murmured quietly. "Do you want to abort it, or,"

I interrupted him before he continued, "NO," I sniffled, "I want to keep it." I whispered and I knew she could hear me loud and clear.

He put his arms around me and said, "I will be here for you. I promise I will never leave you."

And that is when I knew that everything will only get better from here.

 **-CHAPTER THREE-**

Jason kept true to his promise, he never left me. He took care of me. He was my best friend and brother. He told me everything about him, and how he was changed. He was changed in 1992, when he was 19. He started the vegetarian because he didn't want to kill humans. I even trusted him enough to tell him about the Cullen's. It hurt, but it helped him understand. He taught me how to channel my emotions into writing and making music. We were making plans to make a music studio. He told me was good.

I was now two months pregnant and I looked like I was five months. I found out that I am having twins. A boy and a girl. Jason and I were both giddy with excitement when the doctor told us the news. Jason came up with a pretty good theory to explain why I look so big already. He said that because they are half vampire, it is causing to grow at an increased pace.

According to Jason's calculations, the babies should be here in two months. In that case, we started buying and preparing for them. We decided to buy everything now, because neither of us liked shopping much.

We also prepared for the birth. We got blood bags, morphine, other hospital utensils, and a syringe full of Jason's venom.

This was the first time I wished anyone of the Cullen's were here.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER-JANUARY 17 1:06 AM**

I woke up to sharp pains in my abdomen and screamed. Jason was by my side in seconds.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you in labor?" He asked frantically.

"Yes!" I panted.

He carried me to the room we had prepared for me to give birth. The pain was unbearable. I laid there in pain for hours. Then I felt my baby's tear their way out of my stomach.I was conscious long enough to see them and name them.

"What are their names, momma?" When Jason called me that my dying heart soared.

"Lillian Arianna Swan and Lucas Ariston Swan" I whispered as tears fell out of my eyes closed slowly and I knew I was being changed. This pain wasn't nearly as painful as giving birth.

 **ONE AND A HALF DAYS LATER**

I opened my eyes and got up from the hospital bed I was in. I could hear and see everything. Jason was sitting in the corner with my two beautiful baby's.

"Guys, Momma's awake! Look!" he said to the babies. Then he looked at me and said, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Jason joked.

I laughed then gasp at the bell like sound that came out my mouth.

"I'm going to have to get used to that." I giggled, "Now, may I meet my children?"

"No, you need to hunt-" He started.

"Nope. I'll be fine, plus I don't feel a burn in my throat." I said firmly.

"Ok, I trust you." Jason said. Then he handed them to me. They were the most beautiful people I have ever both had my chocolate brown hair and green eyes with little golden flecks. A little bit of both edward and I.

This was the day I knew my heart was almost complete. The only piece it was missing was the Cullen's.


	2. --YEARS LATER--

**-Thanks for the reviews and follows. This is my first fanfic for all who don't know.-**

 **-CHAPTER 4-**

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

 _I wonder what Momma would do if I burned all of Lilly's clothes…._ Lucas said as I read his mind.

"LUCAS ARISTON SWAN DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GONNA TO DO!" I yelled from the kitchen while making the kids breakfast.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL MOMMA! REMEMBER, VAMPIRE EARS!" He yelled back and I sniggered.

After the twins were born and I was changed, I learned that I was a magnet and shield. That's why the Cullen's powers didn't work on me. Being a magnet I can absorb other vampires without permanently taking them, unless I wanted to. I have countless powers that I gained in the last five years whilst traveling the world with Jason and the twins.

Another thing that I did after the twins were born was getting my music out there. I got a record deal, produce music, and wrote songs for other artist. I was getting ready to go on my fifth tour, this one was the biggest and longest one though. The other four were just a month, but this one was three because it's a world tour. Three months that I had to be away from my babies. This will be the longest I have ever been away from them. I honestly make all types of music, but my latest album was a mix of almost everything.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" I said knowing they could hear me. In seconds the kids were sitting in their chairs at the table.

"Good Morning!"

"Morning Momma!", they chorused.

"I have my last rehearsal today before I go on tour. Do you guys want to join me?"

"YEAH!" The kids loved my music and dancing. You can say that the vampires lifestyle has made me a lot more graceful. Every time they came to rehearsal, my whole team dotted over them. I leave tomorrow for my tour, and I wanted to spend every last second of the day with my kids.

We got ready and left for the studio. When we arrived the kids ran around and played, while we practiced. When the kids got tired and hungry, I decided to end practice and go home. I knew tomorrow would be a long day.

 **-Sorry short chapter, but it's a transition chapter, Next Chapter will be Alice's POV-**

 **Review and Share!**


	3. --AUTHOR'S NOTE--

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Hey Guys! Thank you for all the follows and reviews! I really appreciate it especially this being my first fanfic. For more writing, I need more shares, reviews, and follows! Please share with your friends. I also wanted to let you know that I update once a week. So, mark your calendars! I may splurge once in awhile and update twice.

 **Much Love,**

 **17**


	4. --AIN'T IT FUN?--

**-CHAPTER 5-**

 **ALICE POV**

I couldn't stand being in this house anymore. Ever since we've left Bella. Everyone has been depressed and unhappy.

I never shopped.

Emmett never joked.

Rosalie still stayed her vain self.

Carlisle always worked.

Esme hated seeing us all unhappy.

Jasper couldn't stand being in the house because of everyone's emotions.

Edward...he never left his room unless mandatory.

I sat in the living room with Emmett just staring into space. Until Emmett broke the ice.

"Dude! I am tired of all this mopping. You guys know this is not what Bella would have wanted us to do. We have been doing this for five years." He ranted, and then clicked on the TV. He switched the channel to MTV. Then we saw her.

"BELLA?!" We yelled. Everyone came rushing into the room at the sound of her name. Then she started to talk.

" _So Bell, tell us about your new music video 'Ain't it Fun'" the host asked._

" _Well in this video, I got 2 of my best friends and we tried to beat the most world records in one music video. We actually officially got ten done in it. It was so much fun."_

" _Sound like fun. So what is song about exactly?"_

" _Well it has two messages. The first is an honest message to myself. More like a rude awakening about the real world. The second is about this dude who dumped me about five years ago. Now I have realized that he is the one who really needs luck" Bella laughed loudly._

" _Bell will be on tour in one week. Here first show is in Seattle. Get your tickets now before they're gone! Well here is the video…" The host announced._

[Verse 1]

I don't mind

Letting you down easy but just give it time

If it don't hurt now just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more

You are what they HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1965281"' HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1965281"re feeding on

[Bridge]

So what are you gonna do

When the world don HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1912678"' HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1912678"t orbit around you

So what are you gonna do

When the world don HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1912678"' HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1912678"t orbit around you

[Chorus]

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world

Ain't it good

Being all alone

[Verse 2]

Where you HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1965284"' HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1965284"re from

You might be the one who's running things

Well you could ring anybody HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1912702"' HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-1912702"s bell and get want you want

You see it's easy to ignore trouble

When you're living in a bubble

[Bridge]

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you

So what are you gonna do

When nobody wants to fool with you

[Chorus]

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world

Ain't it good

Being all alone

[Bridge]

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun, you can HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-3363749"' HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-3363749"t count on no one

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun, you can HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-3403022"' HYPERLINK " /Paramore-aint-it-fun-lyrics#note-3403022"t count on no one

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun, ain't it fun

Baby now you're one of us

Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, ain't it fun

[Chorus]

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world

Ain't it good

Ain't it good, being all alone

Ain't it fun

Living in the real world , 'cuse world don't orbit around you

Ain't it good

Being all alone

Being alone

[Outro]

Don't go crying to your mama (To your mother)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying)

Don't go crying to your mama (To your mama)

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world (This is the real world)

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

This is the real world

This is the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama

'Cause you're on your own in the real world

In the video her hair was wild and curly. There was one dark, but pale skinned man. The other was a woman with pale olive skin and dark hair. It was overall a really fun video.

Emmett clicked off the TV and we all sat stunned in silence.

"Are you sure that was Bella?" He questioned.

"Most definitely." Edward whispered.

"Damn! She has changed a whole lot! Plus, she's HOT!"

"LANGUAGE EMMETT!" Esme chastised him. Earning him a slap on the back of the head by Rosalie and a growl from Edward.

My eyes glazed over as vision of us at her concert hit me.

"We're going to her show in Seattle." I announced with finality. The whole family nodded in agreement.

I wanted to know more about her life since we left so I googled her name. So many responses came up. The Nick Kids Choice Awards, The Grammy's, Charity Events, Music Videos, and much more. Everything we read was so positive. Everyone's face was washed over in pride. We were so proud of the amazing young woman Bella has become.

We were all overwhelmed to know that she was alive and well. We never knew she had such talent. Maybe we thought less of her because she was human, while we were all vampires. Then I clicked on an online tabloid. She was walking hand in hand with that one man from that video on MTV and two small children that looked about 4 or 5 years old. It was raining so they all had their hoods up. I wonder who the children were?

My heart broke knowing that we left Bella to do everything alone. My heart had an empty hole, and I knew the only thing that could fill it was Bella.


End file.
